


fun and desire

by ChaosCrie



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCrie/pseuds/ChaosCrie
Summary: Go out for fun and a wish comes true





	fun and desire

**Author's Note:**

> My excuse for English is not my language and I have translated it all with an online translator.  
I hope to see you again.
> 
> Spanish translations  
"preciosa, esperaba verte aquí tarde o temprano."="beautiful, I was hoping to see you here sooner or later."  
"esta noche ella es sólo mía”="Tonight she is only mine"  
”Oh, hermosa, estás muy buena.”="Oh, beautiful, you're very hot."   
"Dios Mio, qué visión celestial”="My God, what a heavenly vision."

It was known that Nevada liked to watch, that night at the club you never thought he could lay eyes on you, you were not one of those showy women who liked to show off the merchandise and make up heavily, you were a simple girl in a beautiful soft green dress, not too tight but that stood out your shapes.  
You were celebrating your friend's birthday and after a lot of work it was a reason to have some fun, after dinner when everyone agreed on that very club a thrill ran through your back, you were excited to see him, you knew the fame of the owner and he was not at all the man you were going to introduce to your parents ... but God, he was hot. You had met his look once as you left a local shop, he was leaning against his SUV with his men around and since then every time you thought about that penetrating look and those emerald eyes a heat was throbbing between your legs.  
The club was crowded, the music was pounding in the speakers and the sweaty people were dancing, to loosen up a bit your nerves you drink a few shots quickly and then with your friend you throw yourself into the fray and start dancing even if slightly disappointed not to have yet glimpsed that man.

You were finally having a good time, you were dancing nonchalantly helped by alcohol when two hands leaned against your hips, your friend's eyes peeled off while a mixture of cigar and whiskey mixed in your nostrils, a warm breath reached your ear with a few words: 

"preciosa, esperaba verte aquí tarde o temprano."

Followed by a small kiss on the lobe.  
You knew there was, remembered you? You turned around and ended up in the grip of his arms that crushed your body against his, so hot when his voice, intense shivers of pleasure shaken you, the rest of the world had disappeared there were only those eyes that penetrated you, those hands that without restraint ran through your figure and finally those lips that rested rough on your hatching in a sensual kiss.  
Your friend was calling you trying to attract your attention but, in an abrupt and annoying tone, Nevada turned to her: 

"Get out!! esta noche ella es sólo mía",

saying that she grabs your wrist and takes you upstairs to the office.  
You weren't entirely sure it was true, you couldn't say a word he was kidnapped by his lips, you were in a room not well lit there was a table, a sofa and an armchair on which he had sunk only after getting rid of the jacket and the shirt remaining in the tank top that let you glimpse the hair chest and a gold crucifix, he beckoned you to go towards him and satisfied him, even if you climbed on horseback rubbing your wet panties on the hard fabric of jeans. While he kissed your neck with his hands he spoke to you his thighs pressing against him, during another kiss in which your tongues danced as if they had always known each other he grabbed you by lifting you up and placing you gently on the couch, he above you freed you from the dress and I start kissing every inch until you get below your navel, then the inner thigh, the rough beard against the delicate skin made you moan and this excited him, gave small clamps and touched the fabric of your underwear grinning for finding it moist:

"you're so wet beauty"

and slipped off your panties and with the warm tongue passed decided from bottom to top making you jerk with pleasure only to suddenly withdraw on the armchair lighting up a cigar and drink a drop.  
Willing you raised your eyes in search of explanations and immediately his voice ordered you:

"Tócate por mí, touch yourself for me" 

and smiled so mischievously that convinced you, your fingers reached your intimacy finding you incredibly wet, the middle and ring finger surrounded the clitoris and with skill led him beyond the limit, interspersing that pleasure with small moments in which you stuck them inside you imagining that it was his cock, during all this you weren't taking your eyes off his eyes except to see that with his hand he was unbuttoning his pants and touching himself, he took out his swollen cock and started to walk along it with his hand for its entire length, noticed that the closer you got to your orgasm and panting the stronger he increased the speed and tightened his jaw, when you finally reached your orgasm he threw himself on you, replacing your fingers with his tongue, savoring every drop of your juice, a few moments and again that familiar warmth pervaded you.  
With skill he moved you to his liking and now you were bent giving him his shoulders and you could feel his erection push to make its way into you, the touch pulsed at your entrance and firmly sank staying still a few seconds to let both of us savor the moment. He withdrew only to sink it harder and deeper, moaning and panting both to the rhythm of its thrusts was just like you had imagined rough and passionate but not violent, then when he whispered some vulgarity in Spanish you felt like dying. He changed position because he wanted to kiss you and bite your lip so that now you had your arms around his neck and your fingers pressed into his flesh, once again he lifted you by grabbing your buttocks and allowing you to cling your legs to his waist, he placed you on the table and penetrated you again, the grip was stronger because you held him to you:

"Oh, hermosa, estás muy buena.”

He kept hammering you as he squeezed your breasts with one hand and held your throat with the other without hurting you. Your overwhelming orgasm makes you tremble under his body and around his cock that still gave you no respite, still pushing until it stiffened releasing everything inside you, retracted quickly, making that drops of sperm leak from you, you saw him standing in front of you that tasted the moment panting and touching his still swollen member, :

"Dios Mio, qué visión celestial"

and having said this, he knelt between your thighs licking himself and your knowledge together, and his tongue moved masterfully in your folds, taking you beyond again. When he got up you could see his beard glistening, he cleaned himself and then helped you to get up, once reassembled he approached you kissing you gently and took with his forefinger and thumb your chin raising it so as to force you to look at it:

"now you can tell me your name, so that the next time I fuck my woman I will know what to scream.”


End file.
